


Just Like Back Then

by MattieKai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Reincarnation, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattieKai/pseuds/MattieKai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since I was little, I had dreams of monsters that ate people. I also dreamed of a boy named Marco. At eighteen, I began my search for him, also meeting with many of the others from back then.</p><p> </p><p>Crappy summery :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Back Then

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sorry for possible OOC and also name spelling... also, if you've already read this, sorry to tell you buy I edited it a bit....

Ever since I could remember, I had dreams of a world so different from the one I was in.

A world were giant beast called titans reined the world, striking fear into everyone.

Titans ate humans and was making our existence dwindle fast. We were ants in their eyes and they were a boot. 

Titans were monsters. They killed just because they could. They tried to wipe humans out of existence. They didn't need to eat. They didn't need to kill humans for food. 

They took my best friend away from me. The person I thought was the most important in my heart. 

I remembered him when I was twelve. I cried for hours, just the though of him, even now, brought the urge to cry. He didn't deserve to die. He was one of the only people who would encourage me. He believed in me. He trusted me! He loved me. We shared secrets and told stories. We told eachother the most embarrassing things. But that's what you do when you love someone. You give them the power to destroy, but they won't because of their own love for you.

And I failed him.

He died.

Because I got there too late.

Ever since the memory of him came back to me, I searched for him. I saw a lot of the others from back then. They remembered from what I could tell. I don't know if everyone does.

I met Eren at eighteen. He was searching for everyone. He was traveling with Armin. He hadn't found Mikasa yet, which saddened him.

We called eachother names, but not for the same reason as the we did back then. We did it for old time sake. It felt normal. We grinned after I called him a piece of shit and he called me horse face. Armin even looked a little happy at that.

I decided to stay with them for a bit, hoping to find Marco and to see how everyone was doing. 

We found Sasha and Connie. They were engaged. Seems like destiny has always been on their side. Eren, Armin, and I stayed for the wedding, glad we did too. 

Sasha was beautiful as she walked down the isle. Connie looked about to faint. He had a wide grin on his face that matched Sasha's.

When it was time to eat, somehow the meatballs disappeared. We all looked at Sasha and her eyes went wide and she looked elsewhere. We all had a good laugh at that. 

It was just like back then.

During the cutting of the cake, they shoved it into the other's mouths and all over their faces, laughing.

After the wedding, we all exchanged numbers and then we left with a promise to text whenever we found another from back then.

In Berlin, we by chance ran into Reiner and Bertholt. They were searching for Annie. Bertholt cried, apologizing for the mistakes they made back then, Reiner doing the same. Eren smiled and pat his shoulder, saying it was all in the past. They told us they found Ymir. She was with Historia. They were happy and they gave us Historia's and their numbers. We gave them ours.

We sent a message to Historia, asking if we could meet up. She quickly agreed and in three days, we got to where they were by car. It was a ranch house surrounded by a forest. The yard had a bunch flowers and animal feeders. The back yard had a stable for three horses. Historia always loved animals.

We say them and they were so happy. Ymir was the same as always, but we could tell with the way she looked at Historia, how happy and in love she was with her.

Eren even got a bit emotional and tears appeared in his house. They were content with how everything was. We said our goodbye after a day and they, Historia, told us to text her when they found the others.

A week later of traveling, I left. Eren slapped me on the back with a smile and Armin demanded I promise to text them at least once a week. We parted and I went the opposite way of them. 

I headed for the place I suspected the village I was from was. 

I would get many messages from everyone often. It took about two weeks for me to get a certain text from Eren.

He had found Mikasa and also Levi. Turns out Levi was born her uncle. Boy, fate had a sense of humor.

When Eren found Mikasa, she cried and hugged him and wouldn't let go for hours. She did the same with Amrin. She sent me a text saying she wished me good luck on finding Marco. I thanked her.

I was the one town away from where I hoped my village was when I ran into Hanji. 

Hanji was really popular it turns out in this town. Everyone respected Hanji. 

I told her about Levi and everyone. She told me I should check everywhere when I get to my town. That only meant one thing.

Marco was there.

I left after switching numbers and rushed to my old village.

The place didn't change much surprisingly. It was very small but comfortable. I got a room at a hotel and slept till the next morning. I walked everywhere, hoping to run into him.

At six, I sat at the park. I searched everywhere! Most homes had their last names on it, but none of them said Bodt. I grumbled.

Where could he be?!

I though back to Hanji's words and thought hard.

My eyes widened and I quickly ran towards the one place I never checked. 

I searched and when I was about to give up, I found him. 

I dropped my to my knees and stared.

After an hour, the sun setting, I took out my phone and sent a group message.

Jean: I found Marco.

Eren: that's great! how is he?

Armin: Tell him I say hi!

Reiner: Congrats!

Bertholt: :)

Historia: Make sure you both come visit!

Mikasa: Congradulations :)

Hanji: I'm sorry :(

Eren: ?? 

Jean: I was too late.

Jean: again

I tuned my phone off and curled into myself as I cried.

There in front of me stood a headstone with the name Marco Bodt engraved with the date of his passing eight months ago.

"I'm sorry Marco," I sobbed out. "I failed you again."

I never got to tell him how I felt. Even back then I never told him I loved him. I never knew it was needed. I thought I had time. But I was to late.

I'm always to damn late.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I should just ground myself. Wow, I'm ashamed. How dare I?!?!


End file.
